


酸奶芒果慕斯

by muyouyou



Series: 短打&甜饼 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Relationships: Engalnd/France
Series: 短打&甜饼 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157
Kudos: 1





	酸奶芒果慕斯

兔子急了也是会咬人的，弗朗西斯清楚地知道这一点。就比如现在，亚瑟结结实实地反手往他肚子上来了一肘子，疼得他龇牙咧嘴地弯下腰。罪魁祸首面无表情地打开水龙头将洗手池里的毛发冲进下水道，看也没看他一眼就走出了卫生间，还恶狠狠地摔上了门。

弗朗西斯捂着肚子抗议：“我只是开个玩笑！你真小气。”

“哦，谢谢你亲爱的。”亚瑟在门外大声回答，“或许你是希望我下次把你的尾巴挠秃？”

弗朗西斯一边腹诽这死兔子真是舍得下手，一边慢慢摸到洗手池边缘。他摊开右掌，掌心里躺着一撮金毛，那是一分钟前他刚刚从亚瑟耳朵上抓下来的。他喜欢亚瑟毛茸茸软乎乎地耷拉在肩上的耳朵，总是忍不住伸手摸两把，大部分时候亚瑟并不反对，甚至还会很受用地眯上眼睛哼唧两声。不巧的是兔子最近正在换毛期，大把大把掉落的毛发让亚瑟最近极为暴躁敏感——虽然他以前也没有温柔到哪里去。总之弗朗西斯今天像往常一样随手顺了几把，顺出一手毛来，他浮夸地惊叹了一声，然后便得到了亚瑟无情的肘击。

当他洗漱完毕走进卧室的时候，亚瑟正跪在床上弯着腰清理掉落在枕头上和被褥里的毛。粘在床上的毛极难清理，亚瑟只能一根一根地拈起来，然而这个姿势让他痛苦不堪。他直起身来试图缓解一下腰背的酸痛，不料起身太猛，血液的惯性让他觉得一阵头晕眼花，于是干脆顺势倒在了床上。

“嘿，小兔子，你还好吗？”他看见弗朗西斯的脸出现在自己的正上方。

“不好。”他有些生气地回答。“你从来都不帮忙打扫房间。在家里百分之八十的时间你都在梳你的毛，我不知道这有什么好梳的。”

“那当然是因为哥哥我有一身美丽的皮毛呀。”弗朗西斯微笑着捏了捏亚瑟的脸。他发现亚瑟两颊手感很好，一起挤向中间的时候嘴唇会嘟起一个滑稽的形状。

“我就知道，你这个自恋狂。”亚瑟任凭弗朗西斯揉捏他的脸，说出来的话含糊不清。

“你不是也挺喜欢的吗？”弗朗西斯说，“昨晚是谁一直抱着我的尾巴？害得我一晚上没睡好。”

亚瑟依然保持着仰面躺在床上的姿势，熟练地伸手捞过弗朗西斯的尾巴。弗朗西斯确实是一只漂亮的赤狐，棕红的毛皮色泽明亮而均匀，尾巴蓬松柔软，放在怀里相当舒服，亚瑟时常顺手拿来当抱枕。但现在他将弗朗西斯的尾巴拉到眼前，沉默地注视了几秒，然后把头埋进里面，奋力擤了一把鼻涕。

“天哪，你看你这家伙在干什么？”弗朗西斯惊叫起来，迅速把自己心爱的尾巴从亚瑟手里夺回抱在怀里，一脸警惕地瞪着任性的兔子，“请不要把我美丽的尾巴当作你的手帕糟蹋。”

“你那华而不实的尾巴也就值得这个用处。”亚瑟得意地说，“或者我看拿它当扫帚也挺好的，反正你每天梳毛只会增加我打扫房间的工作量。”

“那是因为你不知道打理毛皮的重要性。”弗朗西斯语重心长地说，“亲爱的，相信我，如果你每天能拿出有我一半的时间梳理你那可怜的毛，我敢肯定它会漂亮很多，你花在清扫上的时间也会大大减少。”

“我想也是，看你就能知道。”亚瑟揶揄地撇了撇嘴，“随时随地梳毛就一分钟也用不着打扫了。”

亚瑟摊在床上的耳朵像两块柔软的小毛绒毯子，弗朗西斯轻轻捏了一下，亚瑟不满地从鼻子里哼了两声。

“我说真的，亚瑟，你应该试一试，我可以免费为你服务。你的毛发太可怜了，它们根本没有得到主人半点正确的对待。”

“我完全不知道你为什么这么看重这种东西，老实说，我不觉得毛皮对现在的兽人来说有多么重要。”亚瑟说，“不过好吧，我倒要看看你在玩什么花样——我需要做些什么？”

他不慌不忙地从床上坐起来，按照弗朗西斯的指示，乖乖转过身背对着他，懒洋洋地打了一个绵长的呵欠。

“你最好快一些，我困了。”

弗朗西斯从床头柜上拿过一把梳子，微笑着回答：“遵命。”

尽管知道亚瑟从来没有精心呵护毛发的习惯，用梳子往下梳的时候，弗朗西斯还是吃了一惊。新长出来的毛参差不齐地夹杂在将落未落的老毛发里，杂乱无章地打着卷，毫无纹路可言，一梳就扑簌簌地往下掉毛，落在弗朗西斯身上，或是粘在梳齿上。

“简直像块被蹂躏过的地皮。”弗朗西斯评价道。

亚瑟虽然没有办法转过头去，却能感觉到毛发落在脖子上酥麻的痒意。他不适地缩了缩脖子，弗朗西斯体贴地为他扫开了那些落发。

“脱下的毛你自己收拾干净。”亚瑟说。

弗朗西斯没有异议地点点头，虽然他知道亚瑟看不见：“好吧。毕竟是我提出的，是吗？”

“就算是从承担同等义务的角度来说，这回也该轮到你了。”亚瑟昏昏沉沉地说。弗朗西斯动作温柔，就连打结的地方都极其耐心地缓慢解开，亚瑟丝毫感受不到疼痛，只觉得自己的头皮和耳朵仿佛被绵软的云朵亲吻着。这让他觉得舒服极了，忍不住眯起眼睛，还稍稍向后靠蹭了蹭弗朗西斯的脸。

“不要闹。”弗朗西斯稍微拉开亚瑟脑袋和自己的距离，“你这样我没法好好给你梳毛了。”

亚瑟再度打了一个呵欠：“谁让你这么慢。”

“这都是谁的错，嗯？”弗朗西斯依然慢条斯理地梳理着亚瑟野蛮生长的毛发，声音轻柔，“你要是自己能学会早些这样打理，我也不用处理这一大堆杂草了。”

“是你的错。”亚瑟大言不惭地回答。

“因为我以前没有给你梳过是吗？好吧，你要是这么说，那的确是我的错。”弗朗西斯笑了笑，将梳子上附着的毛用纸巾抹下来。

亚瑟没有说话，于是弗朗西斯终于得以全神贯注地梳理那堆杂草。长期没有彻底好好打理过的毛发并不能因此立刻变得光鲜亮丽，但好在总算多少能改善一些，看起来不再那么恣意杂乱了。

弗朗西斯俯下身，在亚瑟垂下的耳朵旁轻声说：“现在好啦，小兔子，拿起镜子看看吧？”

亚瑟依然没有说话。安静的房间里隐隐起伏着细细的呼吸。

亚瑟睡着了，弗朗西斯甚至不知道他是什么时候睡着的。他的睫毛随呼吸轻轻颤抖着，两只梳顺了毛的耳朵耷在肩头，看起来安静又听话。他很难得有这么乖巧无害的时候，特别是在脾气格外捉摸不透的最近。这让弗朗西斯有些怀念第一次见到他时的样子了。

弗朗西斯无声地笑了笑。“那么，明天早上再照镜子吧。”他弯腰在亚瑟额头上落下一个吻。

“晚安，亲爱的小兔子。”


End file.
